OLS , Return of the mcdougal
by animeking
Summary: Harry is alive ? , Who is simon ?
1. Default Chapter

Outlaw Star  
  
Return of the mcdougal  
  
The return of the mcdougal is based on the events that takes place after the series of outlaw star. This story will be told in play format.  
  
Gene: Hey melfina get the outlaw star going.  
  
melfina: ok  
  
Jim: I sure hope the ship can make it through this weather  
  
Melfina: No errors found  
  
Gene: Good means were set to go  
  
gilium: countdown 10 min.  
  
suzuka: heard there was a bounty for someone  
  
Jim: Who?  
  
Suzuka: some say it is Harry mcdougal  
  
Gene: Thats Impossible He died.  
  
Suzuka: That is why I am going to check into it.  
  
Jim: Does that mean Harry could have lived throu....*interupted*  
  
Gene: That is impossible I watched Him die  
  
Jim: But we may have been misslead.  
  
Gene: I know death when I see it  
  
Suzuka: There is always the once chance where you could make a mistake and not notice a person is alive.  
  
Gene: Whatever  
  
Melfina: 1 min  
  
Jim: okay  
  
Gene: ready  
  
Suzuka: sure  
  
As the crew sets off to space they continue to bitter about the mysterious person that may be going by the name of Harry Mcdougal.  
  
Arrives at the blue heaven  
  
Gene: well were could this person that is going by the name Harry Mcdougal be here.  
  
Jim: Well If he is we'll notice since he should stand out compared to the rest of the people here.  
  
As they continued to go through the blue heaven they got tired and fed up with looking for Harry or what seems to be Harry.  
  
About 20 mins later they come across a bar and decided to stop for a rest.  
  
when they arrived at the bar the saw alot of strange people. they continued to view the man in the hood in the corner of the room.  
  
Jim: I guess we will never find him.  
  
Gene: don't be to sure *wispers* I think that is him in the corner over there. you notice the blue hair slightly sticking out of the face part of the hood.  
  
Suzuka: Or he has checked out of the blue heaven  
  
Gene: No I don't think so, someone would have noticed him here.  
  
Jim: maybe but he could be going by another name, there's got to be a reason he would have came here, people don't go places without a reason.  
  
Man in dark gown: Are you looking for me  
  
gene: Show your face  
  
Man in dark gown: sure *pulls of hood*  
  
Jim,Gene,Suzuka: Harry Mcdougal  
  
Harry: NO!!!! Get away the bounty is a trick to get you here. Leave soon before the goonies get you  
  
Gene: I am not afraid of goonies  
  
Harry: No! these are not the same goonies. These are Simons goonies  
  
Gene: Who is Simon?  
  
Harry: Simon is a Caster Killer he send his men out to kill people who use caster weapons. His Idea of catching his prey is by forgeing bountys in order to attract his prey.  
  
Gene: Well I am not worried About him  
  
Harry: trust me I know he may already know you are here. worst of all he may be on his way here  
  
Gene: hey bartender give me something  
  
Bartender: sure gene  
  
Jim: So why does this simon guy want to kill caster people anyway they haven't done anything wrong after all.  
  
Harry: He does not believe in casters he thinks casters are things that attract monsters  
  
Jim: *sighs* he is a monster himself going around and killing people because they use caster weapons.  
  
Noises from outside: uh! ahh! ohh! lugh! slit!  
  
Doors slams open a man with a bloody face walks in the room  
  
Man with bloody face: Simon is here everybody hide  
  
A man in walks in the room laughing and clapping his hands.  
  
?: I figured a fake bounty would attract you.  
  
Gene: *takes a drink out of a glass*  
  
?: Answer me  
  
Gene: *passes out*  
  
Jim: Gene get up GET UP  
  
Suzuka: you die simon  
  
Simon: No!! If I don't have all of Genes Casters and shells in 7 days This whole club will go up in flames  
  
Simon: And I stick to my word..... BYE  
  
Suddenly the room gets cloudy and Simon dissapears  
  
  
  
Gene: cough cough *vomit comes out of genes mouth* NO!!  
  
Jim: I think he is bluffing you can't blow up the blue heaven  
  
Gene: Doesn't mean it is not possible  
  
3 days go by  
  
Gene is walking outside through a alley when he sunddenly trips over a object covered in cloth.  
  
Gene: Dammit Jim pick up your toys  
  
Gene: *after a minute of thinking* whats this  
  
Gene: I found a enhanced sniper riffle in the outlaw star  
  
Harry mcdougal Walks in the room  
  
Gene: Harry is mostly robotic!!  
  
Harry: well my legs didn't grow back  
  
Jim: Genes just amazed  
  
Harry: That sniper riffle let me see it.  
  
Jim: How did you know we had a sniper riffle  
  
Harry: I watched Gene pick it up  
  
gene: *hands over the gun* okay  
  
Harry: Thanks * Runs out of the room*  
  
Gene: no!!!  
  
Jim: he's gone  
  
Harry: * yells really loud* I will kill Simon  
  
The end ( To be continued)  
  
Epiloge  
  
Simon: 4 days left  
  
Ron: hopefully Harry doesn't tell them where we are located.  
  
Scene:2 * only added to save confusion*  
  
Gene: well pack your bags we are going to have to go to Fred.  
  
Jim: NO NOT FRED!!!!!!!!  
  
Gene: we will need as much artilliary as possible.  
  
Jim: you mean casters right.  
  
Suzuka: or you just using that as and excuse to leave  
  
More on the way soon 


	2. Chapter 2

Gene: Were going to Fred's to get some Weapons.  
  
Jim: why do you turn to Fred when you need something.  
  
Gene: Fred is a loyal friend he doesn't turn his back on you when you need his help the most.  
  
Suzuka: I don't know if he would want me to come back their. He might say something like " oh no not you Suzuka"  
  
Gene: don't worry he probably already forgot about you.  
  
Jim: I wish he would forget about me.  
  
Gene: Lets go to the outlaw star  
  
as the crew are off to get in the outlaw star.  
  
Ron: They're leaving  
  
Simon: They'll be back  
  
Ron: what if they don't come back? your plan would be pointless without them here.  
  
Simon: They will come back. I know they will. They'll worry about some friends that are here.  
  
Ron: your right boss.  
  
meanwhile at freds place  
  
Fred: oh no not you Suzuka!!!!  
  
Suzuka: Told you  
  
Gene: Well I did not know.  
  
Fred: what do you need  
  
Gene: I need some *fred interupts*  
  
Fred: love  
  
Gene: no, I need some weapons  
  
Fred: well don't got much left  
  
Gene: let me take a look  
  
Fred opens the room where all the weapons are kept.  
  
Gene: not much left. it looks like you got way more than you used to have.  
  
Fred: take what you want. I'm about to start opening a music store in this room  
  
Jim: Cool  
  
Fred: and Jim and Gene can have what they want for free.  
  
Gene: well thanks for the weapons. I got to head back to the blue heaven.  
  
Fred: ok  
  
Suzuka: this time we stay  
  
the crew head off to the blue heaven  
  
Melfina: Gene what are you planing to do with all those weapons.  
  
Gene: I plan to kill simon with them  
  
The crew arrives at the blue heaven  
  
To be continued 


End file.
